And The Glass Broke
by Tamer
Summary: A new Girl Has come to Domino, Her very name made Seto look up from his computer! Pairings if you ask VERY NICELY ^_^
1. In which Seto Looks up

Jessy-Chan: I dun own Nothing. There it is Clear as Mud.  
  
* laughing in background*  
  
~And the Glass Broke~  
  
~Chapter one- In which Seto Looks up~  
  
'Ahem!' Said an Exasperated Home room Teacher, having tried to get her class to pay attention to her. 'Class Quiet!' she snapped. Needless to say, She got the classes attention.  
  
Everyone who was loud, at another persons desk, or loitering around, was at their desk in an instant, hands folded on there lap, sitting up straight, eyes trained on the teacher.  
  
'Thank you' She said tiredly. 'Class, We have a new student.'  
  
A girl Walked in. she was tall, Probably the tallest in the class besides Seto Kaiba. Said Girl Has spiked up hair, and I mean it really spiked up. The main body was Dark navy, which faded into Dark Purple near the top, to outline the spikes, and jagged Siberian white bangs fell down her face defiantly. Her smile Tipped that she'd rather be anywhere but said position, in front of the class, who's eyes were trained on her now. Her body movements contradicted her smile, Said Movements showed a message similar to 'You'll Die before me.' And her Sparkling Amethyst eyes Gave an all to familiar Message of 'I'm cute and you know it.' Said Girl began to blush slightly.  
  
'Class This is Hilde Mouto.' Said the Teacher, pushing her glasses back into place as they had slid down her nose.  
  
Seto Kaiba's head snapped up at the word Mouto. He automatically saw The girl, and his first impulse was to scowl at her, had she not been looking directly at him, giving the 'I'm cute and you know it' Smile. He couldn't quite bring himself to shoot her down in the act of friendliness.  
  
'Ms. Mouto, Please Sit down In between Yugi and Seto.' Said the teacher.  
  
Nodding Hilde Walked Down the isle and sat in the seat between Seto and Yugi obediently.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++ The First Part of school ended Rather Quickly, and To the students pleasure, Lunch arrived. From that day on, Hilde Would Most likely be found on a low branch of a Tree, Reading a book, over eating lunch. Said Girl Was currently doing so, Unaware she was being sought out by Yugi and his Friends, As Well As our Favorite Billionaire.  
  
'This way Guys.' Said Yugi, Having Spotted the spiky haired girl. The gang went forward, the gang including, Yugi, Jou, Anzu, Honda, Ryou and a very much clueless Yami.  
  
Soon they arrived at the tree. 'Hilde!' Yugi Called up. Hilde Looked over and saw The shorter Male Version of herself and jumped down.  
  
'Hey Yugi.' She said.  
  
'Yug, You know this girl?' Asked Jou.  
  
'Jou-Kun, She's My sister.' He replied.  
  
To Be continued. 


	2. In which We See Hilde's Room

Jess-Chan: Hello ^_^ no I dun own nothing. And this is the second chappie today ^_~  
  
And The Glass Broke  
  
~Chapter Two- In Which Hilde Has A Kitten~  
  
'Yug, you know this girl?' Asked Jou  
  
'Jou-Kun, She's my sister.' He replied.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'She Is?' Asked a dumb founded Jou.  
  
'Well Puppy, I never Thought you were blind and def, I just thought you were brain-dead.' Said an all too familiar Voice.  
  
'Kaiba!' Jou Growled. Yugi was about to say something, but was to late, as Hilde had already smacked Jou with a rather large branch, sending him forward.  
  
He turned on his heel and glared at Hilde, who had said branch raised threateningly. 'I Don't Like People Who call other people by their last names.' Her voice was angry.  
  
'Yeah well too bad cause everyone here does it.' Said Jou. Poor Jou wasn't quick enough to dodge the branch that Hilde hurled at him. It hit him square in the chest, knocking him over as it was a fairly thick branch.  
  
Seto Smirked. Said Billionaire shook his head, thought momentarily about his growing fondness of said Girl, turned on his heel and left. 'Poor Puppy dog.' Was all he said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Later On, After school, Hilde Was waiting outside the school building for Yugi, Said Midget was currently Putting things in his locker. After he closed his locker, He turned quickly, a little too quickly and was sent accidentally askew by None other than Seto.  
  
'Sorry, Seto.' Yugi said Getting up, waving, then he ran off.  
  
'That's odd, He usually calls me Kaiba.' The young Billionaire Thought.  
  
Poor Run-Into-Everything Yugi, Happened to be in thought at the exact moments that He bashed into Hilde, who was walking up the hall, sending them both flying. Said Girl got up and Pulled Said Midget to his feet.  
  
Seto had stopped walking down the hall seeing the smaller child bash into his sister.  
  
Hilde Caught sight of Seto, Flashed another one of her 'I'm cute and you know it' smiles and ushered Yugi out of the school.  
  
The two walked home and got their respective after school snacks, while Yugi went to watch after school cartoons, Excluding Funny Bunny (A/N: *shudders*), Hilde Returned to her room.  
  
Hilde had a very interesting Idea for her room, one of which gave Yugi such pleasure as to just sit on her floor and stare at her walls. She had painted waist high dunes, with shadows, and even depicted the grains at some areas, then, from around the knee's to waist up to the ceiling was Dark navy, with silver whooshes and stars here and there, the ceiling was the same Dark navy, But on the ceiling was two moons. One was a full moon, and the other was a Lunar Eclipse. Everything sported a dark and gloomy look in her room, she had pinned a dark navy sheet with silver stars and moons to the ceiling and wall so it fell around her dark navy bed.  
  
Her Bookshelf was crammed with books. All sorts, English books, Latin books, Egyptian books, All thick and some dusty. Her rug was a tan sand color to match the wall. She pulled the hanging open and collapsed on her bed Happily. She grabbed her silver bookbag, pulled out her homework, finished it quickly, dropped it back in her bag, read till midnight, ignoring dinner, before resting her head on the pillow and sinking into a fitful sleep, book still in hand. Her last thought was along the lines of 'Good thing its Friday.'  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. In which Hilde Dresses Like A soldier

Jess-Chan: Wheeeee! Three chappies today. I think dats a record fer da same story ^_~ I dun own nothing, so no sue ^_~ you'd only get 5 bucks anywho.  
  
And the Glass Broke  
  
~Chapter three- In which Thoughts are at large~  
  
Hilde Mouto Woke around Six o' clock. She heaved herself out of bed, eyes still closed. Went out of her room, closed the door and went into the bathroom to have a shower. Running the shower she thought.  
  
'Why do I keep getting a weird feeling in my chest when I see Seto? Am I Developing a crush? Damn.'  
  
Said Girl got out of the shower and pulled a towel around her. Drying and getting her hair up again, she walked back to her room, Towel Clamped against her slim form. She went in her room and closed the door. She pulled the shutter over her window and walked to her dresser, knowing where everything was even in the darkness.  
  
She changed into Dark Tan Army Pants and a Generals Tan Army Shirt, tucking it in, letting the shirt go over the band of her pants a little. She brought up the shutter again. She went and sat on the pale white Marble Window sill. Two people could sit on it with room. Hilde on the other hand, braced her back against it and straightened out her legs so her bare feet were against the cold marble.  
  
Said Girl Smiled when she heard Giggling from downstairs. She looked at her watch, noticing it was 7 now, Her little brother was probably gazing amazed at the TV as Rattrap tried to pummel his friends under the control of Megatron. then he went and said something, which caused the short boy to laugh.  
  
Hilde Watched out the window, And All too Familiar Limo came to a halt outside the Game shop. Seto Walked out, He looked up and his eyes locked to Hilde's. Cute Amethyst hit Cold Sapphire, And Seto Received his Fourth or Fifth 'I'm cute and you know it' smile. He shook his head, breaking contact and walked into the shop.  
  
Hilde Heard the Faint Ring of the Bells that notified that someone entered, a small Eeep From Yugi, a click, Soft feet running up the stairs and the unmistakable closing of a door.  
  
Said Girl got off the window sill and went downstairs, careful to keep her door closed. She Settled herself on a cream Couch in the Living room. Then she heard 'Can I speak To Hilde Please?'  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. In which Words aren’t At large

Jess-Chan: Already there, Nothing owned ^_~  
  
A/N: I ish Glad Peoples Like My story, I had the main Idea of Hilde In a dream, She had spiked up hair like Yugi's only a dif color, so I assumed she was a Mouto, changed her from a scared little brat to the Slightly shy, 'I'm cute and you know it' smiling Teenage girl before you. ^_~ enjoy.  
  
And The Glass Broke  
  
~Chapter Four- In which Words aren't At large~  
  
She Settled herself on a cream Couch in the Living room.  
  
Then she heard 'Can I speak To Hilde Please?'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'Oh sure!' Said Grandpa Jovially, Probably ignoring that Seto had ripped up his BEWD.  
  
'Thank you.' Said Seto.  
  
'No problem. She's in the living room.' Said Grandpa.  
  
Said Billionaire Came in the door to the Living room.  
  
Hilde Got up and stared at Him.  
  
'Well, Erm, D'you wanna go to a café or, or something with me?' He asked stiffly, a blush rolling gracefully across him cheeks.  
  
She flashed yet another 'I'm cute and you know it' smile. 'Sure.'  
  
'Erm, Okay, Wher-' He was cut off by Hilde.  
  
'where d'you wanna go?' She grinned, her right eyebrow raised.  
  
'Erm.How about that new one by the park.' Said Seto.  
  
'Sounds good, but give me a moment to thwack grandpa over the head.' She said. Said girl smiled and walked out, and into the store part. A loud THWACK was heard then 'OWWW!!!!!' Before Hilde Returned.  
  
(A/N: Insert Sweatdrop Here ^_~')  
  
'Right.' Said Seto slowly. Hilde Flashed a Smile, A normal Smile Peoples, Rejoice, its normal. (A/N: Lol)  
  
The 2 got up and left Walking towards the park. (A/N: Whoah, I thought Seto would like, Limo there. Guess not.)  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Authoress Note

Authoress Note: Just to tell you a few things.  
  
To those who tell me to stop putting capitals where unnecessary, with all due respect shut up please. Thank you, Next, Maxi, Yes you will be added, but only if you add me in one of your fics ^_~ For all those on Neopets who knew Digital__disaster, I am now Digital__disaster2, because Neopets don't like people who call other people pathetic, and thus I got frozen, if you do not know me, Message me, and I'll be glad to talk ^_^ And im always up for a good rp. My MSN is Digimontamer66@hotmail, by the by, so go ahead and ask me to add you to my list. ^_~ anywho, I hope the story goes well ^_^ I've been getting messages at like, Half hour intervals on it. 


	6. In which the Coffee Is Good

Jess-Chan: Hey ^_^ Second chappie today ^_^ Yayness.  
  
And The Glass Broke  
  
~Chapter 5- In which the Coffee is Good~  
  
Hilde And Seto soon arrived at The Café. They sat down at a booth, Hilde Watching out the window, as the trees waved in the almost winter wind. Seto Ordered an Irish Cream, while Hilde Took A French Vanilla with sprinkles and whip cream.  
  
Flashing her now trademark 'I'm cute and you know it' smile across the table at Seto, she began to sip at her large coffee, Seto just shook his head.  
  
Said Girl finished her Coffee quickly, as did Said boy. Seto Found himself Staring at Hilde, a faint blush rolling over his cheeks gracefully. Hilde was to busy watching the sky out the window to notice.  
  
'Great, I'm Developing a crush on my rivals Sister. I suppose this is life's way of spittin in my face.' Thought Seto 'I mean, I cheated death a few times, guess its payback, making me fall for Yugi's sister. Damn I hate whoever makes things like this. Yami's gonna try and kill me probably.'  
  
Hilde looked over at Seto and gave another trademark smile, a blush also rolling across her face. You know that little annoying voice in your head? No not your conscience, no that thing is smart, no im talking about the other thing, that always gives you two suggestions, kinda like the devil and angel on your shoulders, well right now, In Hilde's Head it was chanting 'Disappear' over and over, then another voice was chanting 'Shut up' Needless to say, Her Angel wasn't very smart.  
  
Seto Gazed out the window, and hoping to every god of every culture the blush would go away.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Srry it was the shortest, I Cant think straight without sugar. Im gonna go have some and whipe up another chapter at least. I'm getting Reviews at like, Half hour intervals so I'm inspired, Send enough to make a grand total of 25 Reviews, and I'll try and get 3 or 4 Chappies in tomorrow. 


	7. In which Seto Drives Hilde Home

Jess-Chan: No sugar Meh. Major sugar withdrawl.  
  
Oh and for those you might mispronounce Hilde's name its Hill-Dee in pronunciation  
  
And The Glass Broke  
  
~Chapter six- In which Seto Drives Hilde Home~  
  
The two went out and Seto Called his Limo. Hilde sat gazing around the car fondly.  
  
'Score One for Seto.' Thought Seto. 'No. I did not just think that.' He mentally groaned.  
  
Soon they arrived at the game shop. Hilde got out, bid farewell and retreated to her room, she went to her bed and go down on all fours, she gently brought up the loose floorboards under her bed, where there was no rug. She pulled out a Jewelry box, an old oak one. It was fairly large. She opened it carefully, there was something wrapped in silk, then satin, cushioned by cotton and silk. She pulled it out and unrolled it. Inside revealed a Gold Orb, with strange Markings on it. It was semi translucent with a small Egyptian eye on one part. It was her Millenium Orb. (A/N: sorry for those who don't like the fact she has this, But It went with the character. It wont be mentioned that often, flames for that will be accepted.)  
  
She cradled the orb for a while before wrapping it up and replacing it. She put it back in the floor space and covered it. She went to her bed and read a Latin book for around 8 hours before falling asleep, head on her book.  
  
Said Girl woke the next day to a pair of Blinking amethyst eyes. Yugi was sitting right by her head, staring at her.  
  
'What now squirt?' She asked Groggily, sitting up.  
  
'Grandpa had to go back to Egypt. Your in charge.' He said blinking Cutely (A/N: KAWAII ^_^)  
  
'Kay squirt. I'll Make Breakfast.' Said Hilde, Getting up and going out of the room, Herding Yugi before her. She closed her door. The two went downstairs, and Hilde went about making Pancakes and Eggs. Soon sizzling and spitting was heard as breakfast was being made.  
  
And in about ten minutes, Both residents would be found drenching their Pancakes in Maple Syrup and shoving eggs in their mouths.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Kay so it was short too, but hey, I'm currently being rushed to bed. 


	8. Authoress Note 2

A/N: Ahhhhhhhh! People Keep on trying to get me to add them. *screams and messes up hair * I'm Letting Maxi Cause She's a Good friend. For those who submit characters, submit them to my mutant form and I may use them there. 


	9. In Which Yugi And Hilde Have A Talk and ...

Jessi-Chan: *imitates that messed up five minutes show* Fuzzah! Muwwah! Hey I'm Back ^_~ Sorry, School, first term, Homework pile to rival Mount Everest. Heh.  
  
And The Glass Broke  
  
~In which Yugi and Hilde Has a Talk (and Yugi's Cute)~  
  
A bit later, after lunch, Yugi and Hilde were sitting down in their living room, chatting when Yugi bright ups the Forbidden Topic (A/N: Dun Dun Dun!)  
  
'Hild, Why do you like Seto?' He asked Cutely.  
  
'I dunno squirt. He's a nice guy.' She said absently.  
  
'No he's not.' Said Yami.  
  
'Cap it Pharoah.' She said rudely  
  
'Whatever.' he muttered.  
  
'Anyways, He wasn't that nice before, he ripped Grandpa's BEWD, He kindnapped grandpa, he was dirty rotten in out Duels, he's not that nice.' Said Yugi, blinking Cutely (A/N: Kawaii. Again ^_^)  
  
'there lies our problem. You can admire the beauty of things whole and intact, while I find beauty in things broken.  
  
'I've always found comfort in broken things. Seto is broken, his Past was screwed up, his adoptive father wasn't good, and he knows how it feels to have someone stolen.  
  
'Yugi, you need to open yourself to the fact that everything isn't perfect, Not everything is intact, and not everything is meant to be intact. You were made to keep things intact. While I was made to help Broken things.' Hilde said.  
  
Yugi nodded, sighed and returned to his cartoons.  
  
~ ~*~ ~*~*~  
  
Sorry it was short, I did in exactly 6 mintues. Give or take 5 seconds. 


	10. In Which Yugi Talks To Yami

Jess-Chan: I own nothing. Nothin!  
  
And The Glass Broke  
  
~In Which Yugi Talks With Yami~  
  
Yugi and Yami were in Yugi's room, discussing about Hilde.  
  
Said Midget was worried, so was Said not so Migety midget.  
  
'I'm worried about her. She's fallen for Seto.' Said Yugi.  
  
'I wouldn't let her go near him.' Said Yami  
  
'Well I cant do that, she's bigger and older.' Yugi said.  
  
'I'm older than her by, hmm, 5002 years.' Said Yami pointedly  
  
'So? She can ground you into dust particles.' Said Yugi gloomily.  
  
'No!' Yami protested Weakly.  
  
'Yes.' Yugi said Firmly.  
  
'Oh fine.' Said Yami in defeat.  
  
~*~  
  
Another short one. But its on Hilde, not Yami and Yugi. I have decided, that if two more *Different* People review and ask for Yami/Yugi Pairing I will add. There will be Bakura/Ryou, know we all like that ^_^ there maybe be hints of Joey/Yugi, and Yugi/Ryou, but minor. And Tea's fate will be left to the majorities, here is the pole, just add the number of what you want. The result will be in a future Chapter, maybe chapter 15 or something.  
  
Tea Will Be:  
  
Hit by a Bicycle Chassed by Rabid Dobermans and German Shepard's Attacked by criminals Repeatedly hit by a scooter  
Or Thrown into the sewers where she falls into depression and comits suicide while she Starves to death.  
  
See ya next time Yu-Gi-Oh fans, See-ya  
  
*End theme from Card Captors comes on* 


	11. Authoress Note 3

Jess-Chan: A/N.  
  
Okay, Here is where I reply to Recent Reviews. Cuz I want to, and I want to clear some Issues Up.  
  
First off to Miss Writer: I agree with you, I will let Tea die or at least suffer Extensively. I too, am sick of her. She is a little Goody Two shoes who cant even see the world in the right way. And she totally disses Seto in one Epi. And I quote exactly "You don't have a Heart Kaiba!" *just about killed her.*  
  
Red roses2: It is my decision *doesn't even look at your Millenium key board* *takes out her Millenium Modem and Millenium Pen* these are triple the power of the Puzzle. I can add Yaoi if I Want, Cuz I think its cute ^_^  
  
Cheetorx: Tea has to die because I don't like her, neither does any other Yugi Fan. *I am not a Yugi fan I am a Yami and Seto Fan* But also she's annoying Preeching on and on about friendship. God I think she rewrites her speeches. And it wouldn't make Yugi sad in the least, cuz he doesn't like her either, and He never did. 


End file.
